Counting Down to Six
by NaaraHatake
Summary: One needed students to teach. This is how he found his five students, and why he chose them. I don't own Generator Rex.
1. One

A tall, muscular man was meditating in an empty field. He was in his twenties. He had short, blonde hair and rich brown eyes. Slight stubble covered his chin.

He was slightly handsome. He would look like a gentleman if you didn't see the scars across that face. And once you saw those scars, you knew who you were dealing with and get the hell away from him.

That man was known as One, the deadliest man on the planet.

He could kill you seven times before you hit the ground. He mastered all of the fighting styles known to man, and some known to animals. No one would mess with him unless you wrote your will and looking for a painful way to die. Yes. He is that deadly.

The man was trying to find peace to meditate but a few words from his previous master kept racing in his head. He thought back to his master's death bed, him kneeling next to his bed. His master was deathly ill. He was also the previous deadliest man in the world before him.

One remembered him saying, _"My young pupil, I will die very soon. This, I sense. And when I die, you will become the new One." The younger man shook, "Why me? I am just number Six!" The elder chuckled slightly, and then coughed, "You are the only deadliest man left. Your comrades have been slain, young one." The younger man was in shock, not knowing that his comrades were dead. The old man went on, "Besides, you have been the best pupil I ever had. And since you are going to be One, I want you to train your own deadliest men. Find children who you know will have the skill...and train them."_

That conversation was over a year ago, and One was delaying himself to find students. Yes, he wants to honor his master's whishes, but he thinks he isn't ready to teach a child. He doesn't even know how to find that 'skill' in someone, let alone a child. He was just so confused about the whole thing.

The man gave up on meditating and decided to look into the clear, blue sky. He knew he could wait no longer to find his students. He didn't have the time anymore.

He had to find them now or it was never going to happen.

He guessed that he would use his master's methods of training. He would use the dojo his master used. Now he just had to find the kids he was going to train. His master found him at an orphanage, so he supposed he should look a couple of those first.

**Please review and subscribe.**


	2. Dos

One was walking through a crowded Spanish street, only keeping his gaze in front of him. He was planning to go to an orphanage. He heard there was one at the far end of the town.

He decided to go to Spain after he searched through Italy and France. He saw a few kids that might be good, but not promising.

He passed many shops and housing. All were relatively close to each other. The street was filled with people walking to and fro to a house or a shop. He smelt spices and heard sizzling meat, which made his stomach rumble slightly. He was hungry, he couldn't deny it. But he needed to check the orphanage first.

He turned a corner and stood. He looked up to see a large building that had a Spanish facade. A black, iron fence lined the front, along with a gate.

One walked through to gate and into the building. He stopped in front of the large, wooden door and knocked. He waited a few moments when he was greeted by a short, stocky woman. She had brown hair that was tied into a bun. She looked up and smiled, "You must be the man who called a couple days ago, One."

He nodded, "Yes." She kept smiling, "Well, come on in. My name is Stephanie Garcia. Welcome, welcome." She stepped back and allowed him to enter.

The foyer was quite large, yet simple. Had wooden floors and a stair case heading up to another level. There were three archways going to other rooms on the other three walls.

He kept his hands behind his back while glancing around. The woman cleared her throat and asked, "Would like something to drink?" He shook his head, "No thanks." He glanced back to her. She started walked into another archway, "Follow me. The children are in the yard." The man followed the woman through a room and out a door.

He walked out side and noticed the children playing and running around. The woman nodded, "Well, you may go look around. I have some sick children to attend to." One nodded and averted his gaze back on the yard.

He began walking along the side of building, watching the kids play and such. He frowned, seeing that the children here seemed a little too...playful? No...innocent. That was it. Innocence was not what a warrior needs. We gave a third glance around and noticed a gang of children in a circle. Seeing that most circles like that involve fights, he went to check it out.

He managed to walk towards the group and look over the kid's shoulders.

A boy with brown hair, about thirteen, was throwing trash talk to a boy with black hair, about eleven. The eleven year old boy didn't seem to be fazed by the words, and sent trash talk to the thirteen year old. The elder boy grew slightly angry and threw a punch at the kid. The younger one ducked and then kicked the elder's stomach. The boy fell back. The other kids laughed and encouraged the kids to fight more.

The elder jumped up and tackled the boy to the ground, punching him in the face. The younger kneed the other boy in the stomach and threw him off. The younger wiped blood off of his lip and smiled slightly.

One was impressed. The young one had potential, that was true enough.

The short woman came back and shooed the circle of kids away. She grabbed the boy's arms and pulled them inside, scolding them as they went.

One walked to an eight year old boy and knelt down. The kid looked up. One asked, "¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico de pelo negro?" The kid looked up, "Él? Su nombre es Eduardo." One nodded, "Gracias." One walked back into the building.

He spotted the woman and went up to her. He asked, "Ma'am, may I talk to Eduardo. Please?" She nodded, "Sure, he's in the room over there. He's a bit of a handful, so be careful." She pointed to a room in the back of the building. One walked towards the room and entered. The boy was sitting on a chair, hanging his down and mumbling something that the woman was an old bitch.

One smirked and knelt next to him. The boy looked over at him. One smiled slightly, "Do you understand English?" The boy thought for a bit and then said in a heavy accent, "More or less." One smiled, "I was impressed over how you fought, you do need some training though." The boy scoffed, "I don't need to be told I'm not good." One smirked, "I happen to have a dojo, and I'm looking for a student. I have been looking for kids all over, and you seem to have much potential. I can turn you into a dangerous, respectable man."

The boy smiled slyly, "Really? Dangerous?" One nodded, "Yes. So, want to be my first student?" The boy thought for a bit, "Ya lo creo señor!" The man chuckled, "My name is One. As in, the most dangerous man in the world. Your name is Eduardo, right?" The boy groaned, "I don't like that name. Can I be called something else? You're One so...can I be called Dos?" One smiled, "Sure thing kid."

Dos smiled. One stood all the way up and walked over to the woman. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I'll like to adopt this young man right here." The woman seemed to be surprised, "Really? Well...alright."

One signed the necessary paperwork. Once Dos was packed, he took the kid out into the street. The man glanced down at the boy, "So, want to go eat? I'm starving." The boy nodded and followed his new master to a restaurant.

**Dos was a trouble maker! Anyways, hoped you liked it. Subscribe and review.**

**-Cuál es el nombre de ese chico de pelo negro? Who is the black haired kid? **

**-Él? Su nombre es Eduardo. Him? His name is Eduardo.**

**-Ya lo creo señor! You bet sir!**


	3. Trey

Dos was an excellent student, a little cocky, but excellent none the less.

Since Dos was his first student, he stopped looking for other students for a few years. Just so he could experiment his teaching techniques. Dos liked to say he was going to be the deadliest man in the world, that he would beat me. Let's just say he was bed ridden for a week after he made that comment.

Seven years have passed by, and One felt ready to find another kid. He brought up the idea when Dos and he were eating breakfast.

Dos was shoveling cereal into his mouth when One folded his hands on the table, "Dos, we are going out for a...trip, tomorrow." Dos swallowed and placed the spoon in the bowl, "Where are we going?" One shrugged, "Anywhere really. We are going to find some more students for me to teach." Dos groaned, "Can't I just be your only student?" One shook his head, "No, Dos. My last master trained eight students; I want to train at least six."

Dos crossed his arms. One chuckled, "Don't pout. Warriors don't pout. Besides, you need a challenge to stay in your position, don't you?" Dos mumbled, "Prefiero estar sola, por lo que fácilmente podría superar y no tiene a nadie detrás de mí." One raised his eyebrow, "What was that?" Dos widen his eyes. He waved his hands and shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. Um, I better start packing." One crossed his arms, "Pack light." Dos nodded and ran off to his room.

One shook his head.

The next day, One and Dos took a boat to the inland and took a plane to the States. One had enough passports to get him into any country he wanted to go to. He hid his weapons in his bag...don't ask how he got it by.

Their plan landed in a Chicago airport. Since this was the first time Dos was ever in the States, he was in somewhat of awe. He has never seen so many skyscrapers in one place before. One chuckled slightly and walked down a street. Dos looked around, "This place looks like a dump." One laughed, "That's how you look at it, but to others, it looks nice." Dos rolled his eyes.

They passed many people, either holding some sort of beverage or a bag from a store. Dos shook his head looked back at One, "Where are we going?" One looked at a passing woman then back in front of him, "To an orphanage. Easier to find than a homeless kid and no parents would want to see them a lot." Dos nodded, "That's why you came to my orphanage." One nodded.

The two of them stopped in front of a middle sized, brick building. It had four eight windows in the front with red shutters. The door was white with red trim. Like the orphanage Dos went to, the small front yard was fenced in. One walked to the front door with Dos in tow. One knocked on the red door.

After a moment later, a tall, scrawny old woman answered the door. She had silver eyes and white hair tied into a bun. "Yes?" One smiled one of those 'charming' smiles that worked on most everybody. "Is this the Jade Orphanage?" _**(Crap name, I know.) **_The woman nodded, "Yes it is. And who are you, if I may ask?" One straitened the leather jacket he was wearing, "My name is Jackson Finch, and this is my son Edd Finch." He gestured towards Dos.

The woman smiled, "Well, come on in Mr. Finch." One smiled, "Thank you." Dos seemed extremely confused. The woman led the two in side, "Wait here for a moment, I'll be back in a sec." One gave a toothy grin and nodded.

Once she left Dos whispered, "Ese no es su nombre! ¿Por qué le das nombres falsos? ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu hijo?" One whispered back, "Because, people here in America don't want to give kids to deadly people. Especially when they want to train those kids to be deadly as they are. A fin de mantener nuestra portada."

The woman came back, "Well come with me. Anyways, my name is Janice Jade. My mother had this orphanage, and as you can see, it is now mine." She led them to a large room that held a dark, olive green sofa and the same color arm chairs. The walls were a light tan and had dark hardwood floors.

One cleared his throat, "So, I hear that you would let any one adopt, even if they aren't a couple?" The woman nodded, "Of course, of course. Why should the single people be lonely and unaware of the love of children?" One nodded and ruffled Dos's hair, "Yes, children do make some people happier." Dos seemed a little pissed that One was treating him this way, but he kept his composure and smiled awkwardly.

The old woman smiled. When she smiled, her wrinkles made her face look shrunken. Kinda like a raisin.

"Well, most of the children are in the rec room up stairs. Would you like to see them?" One nodded, "Yes please." He glanced over at the teen, "Would you like to come...Edd." One smiled slightly, trying to contain his laughter from seeing Dos's face. Dos wanted to punch in that smug face badly too. He nodded, "Yes sir."

The woman nodded, "This way please." She headed up the stairs, her long green dress hitting the wooden staircase. She turned to the right and opened the door, "You may watch the kids and talk to them. I have some business downstairs, so I'll be there if you need me." One nodded and walked in.

The room held about ten to twelve kids. Most of them were under nine. Dos sneered and whispered, "These snot nosed brats don't have what it takes." One waved him to shush and he went in to examine the group. Dos pointed at a skinny eight year old, "How about him?" One rolled his eyes and whispered, "They have to have some chance at fighting some one Dos." One scanned the crowed one more time before he went out of the room.

He met the woman near the sitting room, "Is there any other kids Ms. Jade?" She thought for a bit, "Well, there are these other three. One of them seems to be Cajun though. Come with me." They followed her into the kitchen, where two boys' and a girl sat. The girl was about two. He didn't have time for a two year old. He looked at the two boys. One was nine and the other was fifteen.

The fifteen year old, "Just stop talking, please!" The red haired kid smiled, "Aw come on man, don't you get it? Sliced cheese?" The fifteen year old rolled his eyes, "Do you even know how cheese is made?" The kid thought for a bit then answered, "The cheese king?" The boy raised his hands up and stormed out of the room. Dos rolled his eyes and leaned against a chair, "Can we go now?"

Dos leaned on the chair a little too hard and it slid backwards. Dos didn't see it coming and started to fall. The young man closed his eyes when he noticed that he hadn't hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see the kid was holding Dos up off of the ground. Dos was in awe. This boy was keeping him up. He weight over a hundred pounds, he couldn't believe that that kid was that strong.

Dos looked at One and frowned. One was gasping for air from laughing too hard. His hand was covering his face. Dos had never seen his master laugh so hard. Kinda pissed him off. Once he was done laughing he then noticed that the boy was holding Dos up. One blinked in surprise.

The boy laughed, "Man, chairs don't like you." Dos rolled his eyes and got to his feet. One placed a finger on his chin, "I'd like to talk to you." The boy smiled, "You bet man."

The woman showed then a room where they could talk. They sat at a plain, wooden table in plain, wooden chairs. One started out simply, "So, what's your name?" The kid shrugged, "I don't wanna say." One raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, my name is One. As in the deadliest man in the world. This is Dos, the second dangerous." He gestured to Dos. The young man waved a hand up in greeting. The kid thought for a bit, "Wow, that's like, so cool...wait." Dos thought hard for moment, "Dos means two in Spanish!" Dos rolled his eyes once more.

One folded his hands, "You are much stronger than any boy your age. Your talent will be perfect for you to be the third deadliest man in the world." The kid smiled wider, "That sounds awesome man! Can I have number name like you guys too?" The man shrugged, "Sure."

The boy thought again. It looked like thinking for himself hurt his head. He smiled once more, "How about Trey? You know. One, two, Trey." Dos corrected him, "Three." The boy nodded, "Yeah, Trey." Dos shook his head and sighed. One smiled slightly, "Then let's get you out of here."

After One gave the woman his 'paper work', he took the boys outside. When they were walking Trey began to crack up, "I can't believe that a chair beat you man." Dos began to fume, "That chair was unstable." One chuckled slightly, knowing that it he would never let that moment down when he was around Dos.

**Well, Trey was hard to do...to some extent. Now to do IV...fun.**

**Anyways, hoped you guy's liked it! Please subscribe and review.**

**-"Prefiero ser el único, por lo que podría vencer fácilmente y no tener a nadie detrás de mí." I'd rather be alone, so It would be easier to beat you and that no one would be behind me.**

**-"Ese no es su nombre! ¿Por qué le das nombres falsos? ¿Por qué dijiste que era tu hijo?" That's not your name! Why do you give fake names? Why did you say that I was your son?**

**-A fin de mantener nuestra portada. So keep our cover. **


	4. IV

The town was bustling.

There was some holiday in a week and people were buying food up to their necks. Since One didn't care much for holidays, so he didn't try to memorize them. He only knew Christmas, and he knew that holiday was not even close.

Rain was pelting the man, making slight pattering sounds as it hit his leather jacket. His hair was darker and splayed against his wet noggin. He had his head buried in the collar of his jacket, trying to block the rain from stinging his face with cold drops.

The man walked against the wind, holding his items closer to his chest. He reached a harbor. He tasted the salt of the sea as he walked down the docks. The waves rocked and lapped at the dock. The water was reflecting the color the sky, which was an angry grey. The boats were swaying with the water, like a dance.

He was searching for a certain boat in that group of boats. He searched around until he found his lit boat. He walked up to it and met an old face. He was about five foot tall but very strong. He was about sixty, but One trusted him to escort him back to his island.

The man glanced down and smiled, reveling a yellow grin with a few missing teeth. "Well well, took you long enough. You sure ya' want to go now? Th'em waters is mighty rough." One shook his head, "No Butch. I have to get back. Trey will eat the floor boards if I don't bring back the groceries. Besides, it will clear up." The man rolled his eyes, "Alright. Get on."

* * *

><p>Trey stared longingly at the window, waiting for the food to arrive. He felt like his stomach would eat in on himself if he didn't get something into it. Yet, he also didn't want One to come back yet. He was awfully mad that he ate the rest the food. It wasn't his fault though. He didn't know that it was the only food left. One said it was suppose to last another month, but he didn't see it.<p>

He tapped the glass once more, watching the water droplets slide down the panel. He sighed and glanced back down at the dock. The rain had turned into a slight drizzle, softly hitting the window.

He closed his eyes. Once he opened his eyes he saw One jumping off the boat and placing large bags and boxes down on the small dock. Trey jumped up and ran out side. He ran down the stone pathway until he stopped in front of the boat. When he arrived, Butch was already leaving. One turned around and crossed his arms. Trey bowed, "I'm sorry master. I shouldn't have eaten that much."

One nodded, "Good, now bring the food up and put them away. Then you only get one helping for dinner." The boy looked down. "And don't snack!" The boy nodded and stacked the four boxes on top of each other. He gathered the six bags in his right arm first before he picked up the four boxes in his left. Butch looked back at the boy, still bewildered that that boy could be so strong.

Trey walked up to the dojo, with One walking behind him.

When Trey walked into the kitchen, One grabbed a couple ingredients and started dinner.

* * *

><p>The kid glanced down the ally way, then looked back at the brick wall in front of him. His breathing was labored and his hands were shaky. He slowly slid down the wall until he sat on the cold ground. He put his hands in his lap and shook his head; <em>They're going to find me. They always find me. <em>He sighed and glanced down at a rat. _Why do I always try to run? It never works out._

He tucked his head into his knees. "There you are! You little bastard!" The kid looked up and scooted back slightly. He looked at the man who was glaring down on him. He had thick black hair with a thick mustache and beard. The man bent down and grabbed the boy's arm with a firm grip. He yanked him up and smacked him across his face.

The boy stumbled back. The man grabbed his arm again and dragged him back to his rather large house. "You know what happens when you run you little runt. Come on!" The man dragged him into a shed behind the house. He threw the boy on the hay covered floor. He looked up wide eyed as the man grabbed a whip that hung loosely on the door. Dried blood stained the fine whip.

"You know the procedure boy."

* * *

><p>"Come on Trey, you can stand this."<p>

The red head was panting like a dog. Sweat dripped down his forehead and down his nose. The heat was unbearable. His legs were shaking but not as bad as his arms. His arms were shaking like crazy. Trey clenched his teeth.

The young man was holding a few slabs of concrete, two crates with apples in them and One lying on top, reading a book. "Hmm, looks like you're having some trouble there. I thought you could easily hold up three slabs of concrete." The elder flipped a page. Trey growled, "You...don't...have...to...hold...up a man...man." One shook his head, "I just asked for you to lift this weight ten times. You haven't even done five."

Trey groaned, "You're still mad about the food, aren't you?" He looked up. One glanced down, "You think I'm made of money?"

Trey sighed and pushed the weights up once more.

One read another chapter when he sensed someone near. He glanced up and saw a very tall Hispanic walking gracefully up the path. Trey looked over, "Dos." Trey's form was faltering. One hissed. "Trey. Focus!" Trey strengthened his hold and lowered his load before lifting it once more.

Dos looked slightly older. He wore an expensive tan robe and had his hair gelled up.

One smirked, "Since when could you afford crap like that?" Dos shrugged, "I had a really good pay for killing this mob. Got to take the mob's money too." One nodded and flipped a page. Dos looked at Trey and chuckled. He knelt down and smirked, "Don't like being so strong now, do you?" Trey chuckled weakly, "Yeah...well, at least I...wasn't beaten...by a chair." Dos sneered and pushed one side of the concrete down.

Trey widened his eyes as he began to go off balance. One jumped off before everything toppled over.

When the dust cleared, Trey was laying on his side. He was surrounded by chunks of concrete and apples. A few pieces were lying on top of his form. Trey was gasping like a fish out of water. Dos crossed his arms in a smug manner and smirked.

One smacked Dos on the back of his head and knelt down by Trey. Dos rubbed his head and headed in side, mumbling something that One couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>The kid woke up from a very discomforting sleep.<p>

He threw off his grey, ragged blanket. He slowly placed his feet on the cold, hard floor. His room was small. It only contained his bed, a sink, and a mirror. A lone, bare bulb hung from the ceiling.

He looked out the dark, dusty window and saw that he had only been asleep for two hours. He groaned.

He glanced at the mirror and slowly stood up. He limped over to the mirror until he was leaning over the grey sink.

He slowly lifted his head till he faced the mirror. He studied his features for the time being. His skin was tanned, and his hair was a dark, dark brown. Most of this face was covered in scars. All of those scars came from his father. A scar came over his nose and slid up against his left eye. That eye was no longer usable. Burn marks and cut marks marked his forehead and his right cheek. Bruises showed from his beating earlier. His body was even worse.

Scars from whips, dogs, and knifes decorated his chest. Dark bruises were under his ribcage and along his neck. More scars and bruises marked his scrawny little arms. He sighed and grabbed some bandages that lay behind the sink's fixture. He then slowly began hiding the scars and bruises with the bandages, binding them tight.

Once done, he walked steadily back to his bed and plopped down on it. He bent down and pulled out a book on Rome.

He was fascinated about that city, and its history. It was so beautiful and wondrous. He may have read the book about it million of times, but he couldn't stop reading the book. Besides, he didn't have any other books.

He read for a few hours before his father yelled at him to get down and clean the house.

* * *

><p>The dinner table was quite that night. The only noise was the forks hitting the plates.<p>

Dos and One were having spaghetti while Trey was having soup. Trey's ribs were bruised from the incident that morning, and One didn't want to take any chances and forced Trey to eat soup. Trey was not very please. Spaghetti was one of Trey's favorites. He begged One to eat spaghetti, he said it didn't hurt, it was just 'sore'. One still refused though.

He made it up to Trey though. He kicked Dos's ass and made him clean Trey's room (which wasn't an easy task.)

One placed his fork down and folded his hands. He asked Dos, "Why are you here? It's not like I don't enjoy your visits, but you are here earlier than usual." Dos's eyes glanced up at his master; one of them was black and blue. He also placed his fork down, "I got a few messages from a gang in a small town in France. They have many enemies and I can't handle them on my own. So, I thought to get you. It pays well, just so you know."

One placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm." Dos pleaded, "Come on master! It has awesome pay! For both of us!" One nodded, "Sure sure. But Trey is coming along." The man groaned, "Sin embargo, señor! ¿Por qué ese mocoso tiene que venir?" One shook his head, "He has been on plenty of jobs, that and I don't trust him alone in the dojo." He glanced at the red head, "He'll eat all of the food." Trey smirked, "You're right man. I would."

Dos glared at Trey and mumbled, "Mocoso."

* * *

><p>The kid finished his 'chores' and was allowed to go back up to his room.<p>

Instead of going to his room, he went to the attic. He didn't know why he went there, he always got in trouble, but he liked it up there. It was calm for him.

He opened a hatch that was close to his bedroom door. He went up the ladder that swung down. He swung the door back up. He stood up in the murky room. Boxes were lined along the room, coated in dust. He walked to the window and blew dust away. His black eyes looked down at the village. He lived in France, but he wasn't French. He didn't know what he was; his father never really cared to explain anything.

His black eyes noticed the cans he set up before and remembered why he was up here. He walked over to the cans and loosened some of the bandages on his arms. He threw the bandages at the cans, then willed them to wrap around the can. He drew the bindings back and tossed the across the room. He smiled slightly, still amazed that he could do that. It was a talent he had. A skill. He had worn bandages for nine years of his ten years of his life. It was just something he had learned.

He looked at the cans once more; _Father is going to find me again. He always does. He'll find out about my skill sooner or later too. I don't know how he hasn't find out. He'll find out though. He'll take my bandages away. He'll take my books away. I want to kill him. I don't know when though. I don't know how to._

A loud thump came behind him. He spun around and saw his father staring at him. "Spencer! I have told you many times to stay out of here! You worthless piece of shit! Come here!" Spencer slowly walked towards his father. The man grabbed the boy's leg and pulled him down. He dragged him out of the attic and down the stairs. Spencer's head slowly began to burn from being dragged against the floor.

His father picked him up and carried him down stairs. "I'm going to make you pay boy."

Once he stopped at the end of the stairs, a friend of his burst through the door. The man was gasping, his arm was bleeding. The man dropped the boy and ran to the other elder. "What happened? What's going on?" The man moved forward, with five other men following suit. Spencer's father turned towards his son, "Go wait in your room son." The kid sneered and walked back up stairs.

He closed the door and waited.

After a while, a scream startled him. The kid walked out of the door and slowly walked down towards the stairs. He smelt smoke and decided to run down the stairs.

He ran out of the house and noticed that shots were being fired and flames were licking the yard. A couple bodies were laying on the ground.

The kid ran when he noticed that his father was panting and leaning aginst the house. Spencer stopped and starred at him. He glanced up and smiled, "Spencer, my son. You're going to help me right?" The boy stared at him. _This is my chance. My chance to be free._ The boy lifted his arm. The man smiled slightly and reached out his hand. The boy smiled and wrapped bandages around his father's arm. He picked him up and threw him into the flames.

His father's scream slightly pleased him.

He walked down the yard and into the city, not knowing that some one was watching him with intrest.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked around the ally ways, trying to think of where he was going to go.<p>

He jumped over a low wall when he heard footsteps behind him. He walked a bit more, yet the footsteps didn't stop. The kid was getting annoyed. Spencer spun around and threw his bandages at the mystery person. His bandages wrapped around the man's wrist and neck. He pulled the man forward, "Why are you following me?"

The man smirked. "Do you know who I am?" The kid sneered, "No, should I?" The man loosened the bindings faster than Spencer could comprehend. The man continued, "I am One. The deadliest man in the world. I was working on assassinating those men when I saw you kill that man. I never knew that any one could manipulate bandings like that."

The kid shook his head, "My father abused me for years, he deserved it." The man nodded, "I would agree. Now, what's your name kid?" The boy paused, "Spencer. Why are you asking?" One smiled, "You see, I train people to kill. To be deadly men. I already have the second deadliest man and the third deadliest man; Dos and Trey. I was wondering if you would want to come with me, to train you?"

The kid paused. _Should I go with him? I mean, he did help him kill his father. The man seemed legit. That and he can change his stupid name. _The boy nodded, "I guess...but I want a different name!" One nodded, "That's fine." The kid thought for a bit, "I want my name to be IV. You know, the Roman number four?" One smiled, "That's a fine name. Very creative too."

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! My aunt came over and I didn't have time to write.**

**Anyways, I got the idea of IV liking Rome because his name is roman and my parents went to Rome...on my 16th birthday. Isn't that just...peachy? **

**I got Spencer's real name when Criminal Minds was playing when I was typing. I love Spencer (He's so hot) so I used his name.**

**Oh and I would like to thank Clio Ying for giving me this idea. I love ya for helping me. And um, I love you all. Thank you for waiting and reading. RockaBye Six will be up shortly. So um, please review and subscribe!**


	5. Five

"Dos? Dos? Dos? Hey Dos? Dos? Dos!"

Dos's eye twitched and his fists clenched. _Just ignore him Dos. He is nothing to you. _He kept walking down the dock, with the two kids behind him.

Yet the voice he wanted to disappear didn't stop, "Dos! Hey Dos? Hey! Hey! Dos! Dose? El Dos? Dos." Dos spun around, allowing Trey to hit his chest. Dos puffed out his chest, making him seem giant. Steam blew from his nose and ears. His face was boiling red. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Dos's chest was moving up and down rapidly. Trey placed his hands behind his back and looked up at him thoughtfully.

The Hispanic's eye twitched again. "Well?" Trey looked over at IV, who just had his arms crossed, looking at the grey ocean. Trey faced Dos again, "I'm hungry man." Dos's mouth unhinged. He was so close to beating the pulp out of the kid. He wanted to, badly, but One gave him one hell of a beating the last time he harmed his 'comrades' with no 'real' reasoning behind it.

Dos rubbed his face with his hand and folded his hands in front of him. He counted in his head for a moment then looked thoughtfully at Trey, "Well Trey, we are on a mission. Can't this wait?"

Trey's stomach growled loudly. So loud that IV looked behind for a small moment. Dos sighed in defeat, "Guess not then. Fine, we can have dinner. Let's find somewhere to eat." Dos had slowly began to keep his anger under control, thanks to One's beat downs. He also seemed to understand that a hungry Trey, is an angry Trey. And you don't want to see Trey angry.

Trey smiled and nudged IV. I told you he would be fine with it. IV rolled his eyes and looked back at the ocean. "Didn't seem logical though. Dos isn't pleased with you nor does he like you in anyway." Trey wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Shows what you know, eh?" IV sneered and pushed the fourteen year old off.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months before.<strong>

"Rosemary! Come here love." The young punk gave a loud groan. She brought her legs over the arm of the chair and threw the remote to the TV on the ground. She jumped off the chair and dragged her feet to her step mother.

The woman was writing something down on her notepad. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a doll like face, looking like a Barbie. She had perfect curves. She worked for a large company yet she always spoiled her self. She always wore a fancy dress and shoes. She had to always look perfect. "What Linda?" The young woman chuckled, yet not looking up, "Oh please Rosemary, I'm your mother now. Just call me mum."

The teen scrunched her nose and crossed her arms. She hated being called Rosemary. She also hated her. "Well what do you want?" Her step mother organized her papers, "Well, I had some papers faxed to me. I need you to go up stairs and...Ahhh!" The woman looked up. Her eyes widened as she looked at the young woman, "What happened to your hair? Why is it pink! Why is it short! What on earth are you wearing?"

Rosemary looked down then back up, "I didn't like my hair black, so I dyed it pink. I like it pink. I didn't like my long hair, so I cut it. I like short hair. And I don't like dresses or fancy shoes, so I burned them and bought these clothes because they are comfortable and cooler. Does that answer your questions?"

Linda stood up, "You burned those clothes! Oh love, those were Egyptian cotton dresses! Now you look like...like..." The girl added, "A normal person, _mum._" The blonde sighed, "Go to your room. I will talk to your father when he gets home." She waved her hand at her, "Go ahead. Like I care."

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door. She muttered, "Go to hell bitch." She walked over to her radio and placed a CD in. She turned the stereo to max and pressed play. Hard rock music blared out of the speakers. The speakers were vibrating, along with everything in the room. She was guessing that the ceiling below her was losing some dry wall. She chuckled at the thought and flew on her bed.

She counted down to five, then heard a loud banging on her door. _Right on cue. _Her step mother screamed at the top of her lungs, "Rosemary! Turn down the music and open this door this instant!" The girl looked at her stereo and turned the dial to 'Holy fucking God' Loud. The woman's screams couldn't be heard after that.

She tapped her foot to the music for a few hours.

At about eleven, she turned off her music. Her ears were slightly ringing but she ignored it, like everything else. She walked out the door and slid down the stairs on the railing. She jumped off and entered the kitchen. Once she got in she saw her father with crossed arms and her step mother behind him.

She side stepped them and went to the fridge. She opened the door and rummaged around in it. She heard her father say something. She grabbed some jam and closed the door. "You say something?" His father nodded, "I said that we need to talk." She groaned, "Can't this wait? I'm kinda hungry." Her father grabbed the jam jar and placed it down, "No, it can't wait."

She raised an eyebrow and sat in the kitchen chair. Her father stood in front of her, "Rose, why did you not listen to your mother?" She scoffed, "She's not my mother. I was fine with out a mother, and I don't need one now. I want Miss Lever." Miss Lever was the best nanny she ever had, and loved her to pieces. She was fired and she moved toAmerica.

Her father shook his head, "Is this why you are acting out?" She shook her head, "No, that's why I hate her. I am acting like a normal person, like I was before you met that she devil." She pointed at Linda. I haven't been acting any different, but you wouldn't now that because you were never around."

He scoffed, "You didn't dye your hair." She rolled her eyes, "I did it because I was sick of my hair." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Linda has been telling me that you like this for a while. So I'm just going to go straight to the point. I'm sending you off to a privet school."

The girl's jaw dropped, "You can't do that! What about my friends?" He stood his ground, "They are a bad influence. So I called your friend's parents and told them that if you are ever over there, that they will call me or Linda right away." Rose growled, "You never cared about me before, why do you care now?" Her father took her wrist and dragged her up stairs.

"This is for your own good."

He threw her in her room. She landed on the ground with a thud. She looked up at her father and ran at the door. Before she could reach, he slammed the door and locked it from the outside.

Rose slammed her fist on the door once. "Let me out!" She closed her eyes and turned her back to the door. She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked out the window. Rosemary muttered, "No way I am going to that damn, prissy school with those other prissy bitches."

So, she grabbed a small bag that hung in her closet and glanced around. She put her wallet in there and more money in that wallet. The girl picked up a pink guitar and put it next to her bag. She glanced around once more. There was nothing else she really wanted to bring. She couldn't get food because the butler locked the fridge and the pantry at night. She'll just buy food when she's out.

She didn't know where she would go. Going to her friends was out of the question. She would just have to walk around the dark, living as best as she could.

Then, when the clock struck twelve, she snuck out of the house, never to be seen by any members of that household again.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time.<strong>

Dos managed to find a pub. It was on the docks. It looked kinda run down, and a little sleazy, but he knew that they could handle anything if some one tried to bring on a fight.

Trey ordered half the menu (which would wipe out most of his cash because Trey always 'forgot' his money or got brought the wrong type of currency.) IV didn't order anything. Dos thought that the kid was some weird, machine. The kid never smiled and just stared at bodies of water. It was slightly creepy.

* * *

><p>Trey ordered half the menu. He was hungry, and he would eat anything. Dos ordered something, but couldn't tell because he was shoveling food after food into his mouth.<p>

He took a gulp of water. Something caught his eye though the glass and looked over the rim. He saw a girl about the same age as him. She had pink hair that lined her face. A guitar was slung behind her shoulder. She looked like one of those punk kids he had seen every now and then. Yet she seemed nice enough.

She was very loud though. She was yelling at a large guy to piss off. He didn't know what they were arguing about, but he didn't like the guy yelling at her. He stood up and walked slowly to the two. Dos looked at the kid. He eyed the boy curiously, letting him go to the fight, but keeping an eye on him. He didn't need to have One breathing down his neck about civilians being killed left to right.

When Trey was close to the two bickering, he listened to the fight. "I want my money now. Or do I haf'ta remind ya, who I work for." The girl scoffed. "I'll get your money. I just need more time. Besides, that basterd is rich enough he can wait. And you're certainly fat enough, so you won't starve." The man slapped the girl.

Trey almost stepped in before Dos placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back. He whispered, "We don't need to meddle in this, Trey." Trey gave one last glance at the girl and walked away with Dos. Knowing that he should of her right then.

* * *

><p>Rose walked out of the pub and went underneath the dock. She sat on a large stone and rubbed her cheek. Her face still stung from the slap, and she knew that it was slowly turning red. She took a rock and threw it into the murky ocean.<p>

She so could have kicked that guy's ass, but she knew that he worked for a strong mob. There were a lot of them, and they would over power her. She got into some deep trouble when she bowered some money from them. And when they wanted money, they wanted it fast. It was hard collecting money when you played in the street.

The girl looked back at that scene, and remembered seeing a very...heavy kid looking at them. He looked like he was about to step in, yet, he didn't. A tall man in fancy clothes brought him back to their table. She wondered what that kid would do if that man didn't stop him.

She tapped her finger on the rock and looked back at the water.

She was starting to doze off when she heard a voice, "Hey! Girl!" She jumped and placed a hand on her guitar. She looked to her right. The kid she saw at the pub was standing a few feet away from her. She removed her hand and took a deep breath, "You scared the hell out of me love." The kid walked up to her and placed a bag next to her. She looked at it, then back up, "What's this for?"

The boy shrugged, "Open it." She did and her eyes widened, "You barely even know me. Why?" He smiled, "Why not, man? I don't need, at least I don't think I do..." She smirked, "You're not that bright are ya?" The kid shrugged, "Dos says that I am as smart as a chicken...what ever that means."She shook her head. "Well thanks."

The kid nodded, "Yeah. I didn't know how much you needed, so I took the rest out of Dos's wallet." She wondered who Dos was but decided against it. She threw a rock in the water. The kid looked down at her, "So why did that guy want some money?" She sighed, "I borrowed some money from them, they want it back." The kid tilted his head, "Whose them?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Just a gang." He nodded, "I have ta take down a gang. That'sa why Dos and IV are with me." Rose raised and eyebrow, "So..._you _are going to _take down_ that gang?" The red head nodded, "Yeah man. I havta or One is going to have a cow." He chuckled. Rose didn't understand what was funny. She also knew that this kid was a complete idiot.

So, to get away from him, she stood up and yawned, "Well, I sure did like this...talk...but I have to go. Bye dear." The boy waved, "Bye!"

When the kid was out of earshot she mumbled, "What an idiot." She looked at the bag and smiled a little, "But he was a nice idiot."

* * *

><p>Rose walked to the boat where the leader of the mob was. His name was Tic-Tock...well that's what he went by. He was fromAmerica, but went to different countries to black market items. Like drugs, weapons, animals, and women. He was the king of the black market.<p>

And nobody messed with Tic-Tock.

She walked up to the obnoxiously large boat. She walked up the ramp and was greeted by some of Tic-Tock's goons. The two large men escorted her down into the cabins. They turned left, then right, then stopped in front of a rather large, wooden door. One of them knocked. The doors swung open.

The three of them walked in. She saw Tic-Tock slumped in a chair, with his right leg over the other. His hands were around two half naked women, who were sitting on his lap. She sneered in disgusted but walked up to him anyways. He smiled and waved the women away. "Well well, so you finally show up eh, beautiful? You have my money?"

She sneered and took out the bag, "I don't lie." She threw the bag at him with much speed. It his the back of his chair and landed on Tic-Tock's lap. The man looked at the bag and unraveled the string. He smiled, "Very good dear." She sneered, "I repaid you, now I'm leaving." She turned around and took one step towards the door.

One of his goons stepped in front of her. She growled and looked back at the man. "What is this Tic-Tock?"

The man chuckled, "You are such a beautiful young woman." He stood up and pulled on her arm, bringing her to his chest. "Such a delicate young flower." She sneered, "Get away from me you sicko." He smiled a toothy smile, filled with yellow teeth. "You are a feisty one." She pushed him away and back up. She hit her back against the goon from the pub.

Rose sneered and grabbed her guitar. The goon chuckled, "You going to play a little song sweetheart?" She smirked and swung the guitar up and hit Tic-Tock over his head, then hit the side of the goon's face. She made a run for the door as the two were confused and dazed.

She reached the door, but two more goons of his blocked the door way. They grabbed her arms before she could maneuver around them. She struggled as they dragged her to Tic-Tock. Her gaze reached Tic-Tock, and his gaze was full of rage. "That was a bad move." She glared at him, ready to talk anything the man would take out.

The man raised his fist in the air. Before he could finish the blow, a bandage wrapped around his wrist, holding him back. His eyes widen in surprise. Rose glanced behind her. A boy about her age, wrapped in bandages, was the one who was holding the bandage that was wrapped around Tic-Tock's wrist. Around the kid were his other goons that looked like that they were strangled to death.

A window smashed on the left side of the room. A tall man that she remembered from the pub jumped in from the broken glass, along with the boy that gave her that money. The red head said, "Your _time _is up Tic-Tock." The boy chuckled. The tall man shook his head at the kid.

While Tic-Tock and his goon were distracted, she managed to kick one of the goon's in the groin. The dude squeezed his eyes just and fell to his knees. She took her guitar and swung it upside the other goon's head. She swung it around and smashed Tic-Tock's head in. Blood flew from his nose, and ran down his lip.

The man looked up and glared at Rose. The girl ignored the glare and kicked the mobster in the stomach, pushing him up to the wall. The man looked to the right of him and saw a gun lying next to his chair. He dove for the gun and pulled it up on her. She backed up. _Crap._

He grinned, "Good bye love." She took another step back. He slowly squeezed the trigger. Yet, before the gun fired, a cinder block hit the side of his head. The man swayed then landed on his face. Rose was in awe. She looked up and saw the kid laughing, "Bull's eye!" She studded, "How...what?" The kid chuckled, "I am awesomely strong, man."

He walked up to her and pulled on her arm, "Come on man, before somebody comes." She slowly nodded and followed the kid and his friends.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. You three, are three of the deadliest men in the world? And you were hired to kill that mob?" Trey nodded. "Yep!"<p>

IV looked at the girl then back at Dos. He waved Dos over and Dos reluctantly came to him, "What is it?" He whispered. IV looked at the girl, "That girl is a good fighter. She doesn't have much fear either." Dos raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying?" IV shrugged, "I think we should take her to One." Dos looked at the girl as well, "You sure?" IV nodded, "She is a good. That, and Trey seems to hang around her a lot."

Dos smiled at that comment. He walked back towards the girl. The girl looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "My comrades and I have discussed how you fought and thought that you have much potential and would want you to come meet our master."

She seemed surprised, "You mean that I could become one of you guys?" Dos nodded, "Si. I think our master would love to have you on our team." Trey smiled widely and hugged the girl, "Awesome man, if One likes ya, then we can hang out all the time." She looked at Trey then back at Dos.

"I don't think he would accept me, but I guess it won't hurt to try."

* * *

><p>IV was right, One liked Rose...err, Five. She was accepted into the family, the first family she ever really liked.<p>

Dos was happy about a new comrade for the first time because Trey left him alone, and bugged Five more.

Everything worked out to the best.

**YAY! Five is now part of the family!**

**I got Tic-Tock's name from The Dark Tower series. Oh my god, that is the best series known to man kind! I love Roland. 3**

**Anyways, the sexy ninja we all know and love is up next! Agent Six! *fan girl squeals* I know, I know, calm down. Ha-ha!**

**You know what would really be awesome, if somebody drew these five as kids, with One watching them and stuff...you know, *wink* *wink* *hint* *hint***

**Hope you like liked it. Subscribe and review!**


	6. Six Part 1

Life is much like a game of UNO.

You don't know what is going to happen to your deck, much how life is like. One card played could help you win, and let you win faster. You could cheat and lie your whole way through, and win that way...or lose, depending if you get caught. Or, one card could totally screw you up, maybe even many bad cards after that. Making you have so many cards in your hand, that it looks like you are never going to win. People end up living the easy life first, some people cheat to live that life, or make a bad life, and then there are some that barely had a chance to begin with.

The funny thing about UNO is, at the end of the game, the one with the most cards ends up winning in the end.

* * *

><p>"For goodness sake Trey, shut your yap!"<p>

Five glared up at the large teen. If she knew that Trey was going to be this annoying, she wouldn't have joined the mercenary business. At least not with them. Trey chuckled, "Chill gir'l. I was just messin'." Five rubbed her temples, "Sometimes Trey, I just want you to drown in a pot of boiling pork fat." Trey placed his large hands on his belly and laughed, "Dat would be da best deaf eva'. I'd be tasta."

IV placed the vase he was cleaning down, "I swear his English had gotten worse." Five nodded, "I'd say. He sounds like a complete moron. I think the wild boars in the pen are smarter than him." IV nodded, "They would smell better too." Trey rubbed the back of his neck, "Aw jeez guys, dats not cool. I do not smell dat bad." Five shook her head and began to sweep the floor again.

One walked into the house, yet walked straight passed his three students, and into his office. Not giving a second glance at them. The students looked at the door where One just entered. IV broke the silence, "Well good to see you too." Five looked at the floor. Muddy foot prints made a path to the office, "Now I have to mop the floors again. One usually wipes his feet."

Trey looked at the office, "I wonda what's wron wit him."

IV shrugged, "He'll snap out of it. Once he does, he'll tell us." Five brought out the mop, "What ever. Just as long as he wipes his feet the next time he comes in."

Trey chuckled. The punk narrowed her eyes, "Oh shut it Trey."

* * *

><p>The sun blared on the city. Heating the town up to over a hundred degrees. And considering that the town was in the middle of a desert, and that the buildings were adobe, it made the town a large oven.<p>

A young man in tattered clothing was peaking behind a corner. He had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned from being in the sun often. He looked over his shoulder then back in front of him. He was peering at a bag that an old man just bought. The younger man bent down, and readied himself. Then, after he counted to three, he booked it to the bag.

He ducked under a camel and jumped over a cart. The old man's back was turned when the younger man ran up. The young man grabbed the bag and ran even faster than before. The man did not look back. He thought that if he would look back, he would slow down. So all he heard was the old geezer yelling and screaming after him.

The young man jumped onto a box of crates and jumped onto a building. He jumped a couple roofs and landed in a small ally. The man slowed to a jog. After a while, his jog turned into a fast walk.

The ally was dark, yet hotter than the open areas. The man turned a corner and reached an area that had crates topped on top of each other on either side of the ally with planks of thick wood laying on top of them. Looking like a house. Well, it was a house in a way. When it rains, or something in between, a tarp is lad over it. A blanket covered the opening.

The man walked over to the makeshift house and knocked on one of the boxes. A boy's head popped out of the curtain and looked up. The boy smiled, "Your back!" The man chuckled, "Yup, and I scored big time too." The boy moved his head so the man could come in. The man ducked his head and headed in.

The little shack had a blanket lying against the ground. One other blanket, with one long, big pillow, lay in the corner of the room.

The man sat in front of the boy. The boy was nine; twelve years younger than his brother. He had long, black shoulder length hair as well. He was also very skinny. His tattered clothes hung on him like his arms were made of wire. Smudges of dirt laid against his skin.

The boy looked up at the man, "What'cha get big brother?" The man ruffled the kid's hair. He reached into the paper bag and pulled out items wile naming them. "I brought two pounds of salted beef, three eggs, and five bottles of water." The boy smiled wider and wriggled as he sat, excited what else his guardian brought him. "I also got three apples, an orange and...a bottle of milk!" The boy jumped up in excitement. Milk and fruit were rare in the town, so this was a treat.

The man smiled and placed some wood, that was at the end of the room, in the fire pit, which was in the middle of the room.

The older one started the fire and cooked the meat. The bigger brother gave his little brother his meal, then gave him the orange for desert. The eggs, milk and apples would be breakfast in the morning.

The boy yawned, "Can I come with you tomorrow? To help you get dinner for tomorrow?" The older one brushed back the boy's hair and pulled him into his lap. He kept brushing the boy's hair back, "I don't want you to get hurt Lee." The boy yawned once more, "But I want to learn how you take those mean people's food Theo." Theo looked down and looked into his brother's big, solemn eyes. He smiled, "You already know how to Lee." Lee drifting back into his brother's chest, "Yeah, but I want to see you again."

Theo kissed the top of his head, "Alright. You can come. But it's time for bed." The boy nodded sleepily but didn't budge. The man smiled and picked the boy up. He pulled the pillow out and placed Lee on the ground, with his head on the pillow. He got the blanket and snuggled next to his brother. He pulled the blanket over them. Theo brought Lee close to his chest.

He whispered to his brother, "I love you, little brother. I will always protect you." Then he fell asleep to the dusty wind that blew against the crates.

* * *

><p>One scribbled something down on a piece of paper then wrote something down on another.<p>

One crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it in the trash bin. He leaned back in his chair and scratched his head. He was asked to do a job somewhere is an African country, but he wasn't sure if he wasn't to go. It was the best pay he would get in a long while, and the money would help pay the bills he had to 'owe'. Yet, he didn't know if he could trust the three to stay home...alone...with each other...again. He would be lucky if the building wasn't on fire when he got back.

A knock came at his door. One looked up, "Come in." IV opened the door and said, "Dinner is ready." And just as quickly as IV opened the door, he closed it.

One sighed and stood up. He exited the room and entered the kitchen. He sat at the table where his three students sat.

The table was unusually silent. Even Trey was eating quietly and not wolfing down everything he got his hands on. After a while, One told Five, "I am sorry I tracked in mud Five, my mind was just occupied with something. I know that you just mopped, so the next week you have to mop, I'll have Trey do it." Trey looked at One, "Dat's not cool masta."

One chuckled and took a sip of his water. IV glanced at his mentor, "What is on your mind Sensei." One placed his glass down, "I might as well and tell you. I was asked to go to an African country to do a job, but that means I will leave you guys alone." Trey tilted his head, "Ya left us alone befor'." IV crossed his arms, "I remember that time. The dojo was flooded, the boat was sunk, and there was no food." IV eyed Trey. "You have every right not to leave us alone. Especially with Pinky and Food Pit fighting all the time."

Five glared at IV. She turned towards One and smiled, "That was a long time ago One. We are different this time; I assure you that nothing will happen. We have matured." She glanced at Trey, "For the most part."

One looked between the three, "Alright. I will let you guys alone one more time. If nothing is wrong, you get a week of vacation. If something goes wrong then...well, I decide when I see it." The nodded, "Yes One."

One smiled, "That's good to hear. Now, get the dishes done."

One stood up and headed to the training rooms to pack his weapons.

* * *

><p>When Lee woke up, Theo gave Lee his breakfast.<p>

Theo took Lee to a public well and helped him wash out his hair and skin, so he would look more appealing. Theo grabbed Lee's hand and walked around the town, and to find a new place to snatch food. When they walked around the town, Lee thought about what it would be like to live in a big house. To have a mother and a father. To have food every day.

He asked his brother about their parents, but he wouldn't tell him. He told Lee that he didn't need to worry about the past. You don't look back, looking back slows you down. You have to look ahead to go faster. That's what his brother told him. And Lee stuck by that rule too.

That day the sun shone bright in the sky. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky.

Theo found a box that had a view of the place where Theo was going to snatch something. It was high up, but had easy access down...if anything should happen. Then, Lee could go back to their little shack with no problem.

Lee loved watching his brother do his craft. Of course, Lee could take bags too. His brother had taught him, just incase anything should happen to Theo. But Lee liked seeing his brother out fox and out run from the mean people. The people who wouldn't give food to them. He thought that it was fair since he and his brother would go hungry a lot if they didn't steal.

Lee saw his brother's head turn from a corner, then disappeared behind it once more. His brother played this game for a while when at last, Theo sprinted at his target. His strong legs grabbed a bag that was attached to a horse. The young man got a hold of it and then ran faster down the street. No one seemed to notice. When the person did notice, it wasn't until the thief was long gone.

Lee smiled to himself and raised himself from his hiding spot. The boy took glances around, watching people's faces, to see if they suspected him of anything. Once he was sure that no one suspected him, he started walking back to the shack.

He looked at the rats scurry when he came near. He looked at the sky and watched a few birds fly over head.

He wasn't watching where he was going. He ran straight into another homeless kid. Except that this kid was bigger and stronger than him. The boy looked down at Lee and narrowed his eyes at him, "Watch where you're going you little basterd." Lee mumbled an apology and sidestepped him. Yet he was yanked back by his shoulder.

The larger kid pulled the kid up by his tattered shirt. "Where the hell are you going squirt? I wasn't done with you." Lee swung his leg forward and kicked the larger kid in the stomach. The kid dropped Lee and Lee ran for his life. He heard the kid's labored breathing and knew that he was after him.

Lee flew over a box and kept running. He didn't know if the kid was still following him. He wanted to know but his brother said to never...He looked back.

Lee tripped over a stone and landed on his face. The boy moaned before the kid grabbed him by his collar. The kid's head was red with rage, and boy did he look angry. "I am going to rip your throat out."

A shadow loomed over the bully's form, and his prey. "What you mean to say is, that you will let him go or _I _will rip your throat out."

The kid slowly turned around, then moved his head up. He started to shake, "W-who the hell are you?" The man pointed to Lee and leaned down, "I am that kid's brother, and if you don't put my little brother down, I will brake every bone in your body and feed you to a pack of rabid dogs." The man gave a murderous glare telling the kid that he was serious. "Now put. Him. Down."

The kid dropped Lee and ran from the man.

Lee smiled but it soon disappeared as his brother was giving him 'The Look'. Lee stood up and hung his head down in shame. Theo looked at the sky then back at his brother, "Don't make fights with stronger kids, you'll lose teeth that way." His brother turned and walked down the ally. Lee followed. Theo stopped for a moment, "Besides, if you want to pick a fight, fight a puny kid with no muscle."

Lee laughed. Theo chuckled and walked on.

The two brothers reached their shack. Theo pulled out the items that were in the bag. It wasn't as good as the one that was taken the night before, but food was food. That was the important thing.

Dinner was chicken with water. After everything was cleaned and put in each of their designated corners, Theo got the bed ready.

Lee twilded his thumbs and said, "Thanks Theo." The man stopped and smiled at his brother, "What for?" Lee looked up at his beloved brother, "Thank you for protecting me." Theo gave a small smile and ruffled the kids hair, "Hey, protecting you is what I do." The kid shook his head, "But you always protect me. You feed me, you keep others away...I'm just a burden to you. I don't know why you kept me."

The man's smile drifted away. He pulled the boy into a tight hug, "You silly boy, how could I ever leave you behind. Who would I talk to, or teach things to, or even mess with." Theo gave Lee a nuggie and the boy laughed. Lee hugged Theo back. Theo smiled, "Besides, I can't get rid of you because I love ya, my little brother."

Lee hugged the man back, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>One had landed in an African country a couple hours after he left his dojo. The air was dry and the heat was over bearing. Yet, One thought that it was oddly comforting.<p>

One took a car to a town where he was suppose to meet the guy who hired him. When he arrived, the sky was dark. The town was slightly big; big enough to be confusing. People seemed to be walking every where, and every one in town seemed to be buying something. Well, that is what One got out of that.

He followed the directions that he was faxed. He was looking for a large building that had a no windows and a metal door. He turned a corner into an ally. As he walked down the ally, he noticed a little shack made of crates and wood in a smaller ally. He shook his head. _Amazing how many people are in poverty here._

He contained on.

The building he was looking for was just in front of him. He knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door cracked open. A large man looked from behind, "What do you want?" One narrowed his eyes, "I am One." The man's eyes widened, "Oh sorry sir, come on in." He stepped aside and widened the opening to the building. One stepped in with out taking another glance at the large lug.

The building was just a big, large room with a few lights here and there. A desk or two and a few dozen chairs decorated the room. An elderly man was sitting in the middle of the dimly lit room. The man rose when One had reached him. "Ah, One. I have heard many great things about you. And may I say that it is an honor to finally meet you." The man held out his hand.

One took a glance at the gesture and smeared. He looked back at him, "What do you want me to do?" The man placed his hand back to his side. "Right. Well, I know that there are traitors in my group and I want you to find who they are, and rid of them." One tapped his fingers on a desk, "Not that it is any of my business, but why hire me?" The man chuckled, "You know how the authorities can get. I want someone to make it look like an accident, and I heard that you know more about killing people than anyone on Earth."

One crossed his arms, "Alright. So, how do I find these people?" The man handed an address, "One of my loyal subjects told me that this man was talking about these two. Go to his place and find out what he knows." One put the paper in his pocket, "Fine." He turned around and exit the building.

He found the place with no problem.

He kicked down the door and walked calmly into the building. A man was wide eyed when the mercenary walked in. Then, he tried to book it. One was too fast and grabbed him by the collar. He looked straight into the man's eyes, "We need to have a little...talk." He dragged the man into an empty room for the little 'talk'.

When he was done with the little chat, One moved on to his next target. He did not dally from his work. Once he started something, he never took a break nor did he back down.

He reached yet another building. He had been to three buildings in under two hours. He liked to work fast. He took out a pick and unlocked the door. If the old man wanted it to look like an accident, he would make it look like one.

He spied three man in the room. One was sprawled on top of a table with a bear bottle, another was hung over a couch and the last one was just passed out on the floor. One cracked his knuckles and walked up to the one on the couch. He grabbed his head and snapped his neck , like a twig. He did the same to the other two.

He went into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle of gasoline.

The old man was right. One did know a lot of ways to kill people, and ways to make things look like an accident; and fire was part of his specialties. The thing he really liked about these buildings is that they burn real easy.

**Part 1 complete.**


	7. Six Part 2

Lee woke up to some smell tickling his nose. He sneezed and sniffed the air again. The scent was quite familiar. He took one more whiff before he remembered what the scent was.

He crawled over to his brother, "Theo. Theo! Wake up!" The man turned over and groaned, "What is it?" Theo leaned up and looked at his brother. He noted the scared look on his face. Lee pointed out side, "Theo! There's a fire!" The man's eyes widened. He jumped to his feet and shrugged his shirt on along with his jacket.

He grabbed the boy's hand and rushed out of the shack. Out side was worse than he thought.

Buildings were in full flame, sending red hot embers down and thick smoke up. The flames were licking the sky while devouring everything in its path. Theo coughed and pulled on Lee. They ran through the alleys until they were in the main street.

People were scattering around in street like headless chickens. Screaming and shouting echoed the street. Theo pulled the boy and ran down the east street. He shoved people out of the way and held a tighter grip on his brother. The man covered his mouth and coughed. The smoke was now lower and entering his lungs. He ran with the crowd when suddenly, a flaming, wooden beam fell onto the crowd. Theo grabbed his brother and shielded him from the burning embers.

Then, the remaining crowd that wasn't crushed ran towards Theo and Lee. The crowd practically trampled them, and Theo's hand slowly slipped from his brother's fingers. The thing was though, the street split in two directions.

Part of the crowd was pulling Lee away down one path and Theo in the other. Theo tried to push against the crowd and searched for his brother. He yelled, "Lee!" Lee was struggling between the legs of the people. He yelled out, "Theo!" Yet, after every time they called each other out, they were getting further and further apart.

Finally, they just went with the crowd, knowing that fighting it was hopeless.

When the crowd was at the other sides of town, where the fire wasn't at, it dispersed. Theo looked frequently for his brother, calling his name and asking people if they saw a little boy. Yet no one seemed to have seen him.

While on the other side of the city, Lee was wandering around aimlessly. He didn't know that part of town. He lost his brother, and he couldn't find him. He was scared for himself and his brother.

After a while, he walked back to the charcoaled city. The fire had destroyed many buildings, yet, he still knew where he was going. Finally, he saw it. He saw the little shack. It didn't sustain a lot of damage. A few burn marks colored to crates, but everything was in place. He went in side. Inside, was what it looked like before the fire. Except it was a tad smoky.

Lee grabbed the large pillow and hugged it to his chest, waiting for his older brother.

* * *

><p>One arrived at the old geezer's place once more, after he finished his job. It was noon, and he entered without knocking, feeling like he didn't need to.<p>

He walked up to the desk and noticed that the old man had his back to him. He looked at the case and took a peek at it, deciding that everything was there. He picked it up. "The job is done." The old man turned his head, "Yes I know. Yet, you shouldn't have burn down half the city." One crossed his arms, "You should've said for me to be cautious of civilians. I don't give a damn if you don't say anything about it."

The old man sneered, "The city is after me." One shrugged, "That, it not my problem." One turned when he was met with two large brutes. "I am afraid that you won't be leaving alive." One glanced around, noting the other goons around the room. "Is that so?" The old man walked out the door, "I don't like handling with the city."

One smirked, "And you can't take me down." One kicked a goon in the gut and broke the other goon's neck. One kicked the old man down and ran out the door. "After him you fools!"

One heard the goons chasing after him. _Isn't this fun?_

One turned many corners and jumped many objects. He jumped up onto a roof and started roof hoping. When he ran out of roofs, he jumped down and turned a corner. He kept running until he reached a dead end. "Damn it." He turned around to see the goons at the entrance. They chuckled, "No where to go Blondie."

One smirked, "I think you guys are not the brightest people in this town." One of the grunts chuckled, "You sure?" One heard a sizzling sound and looked down. Below him was a gas bomb, most likely to weaken his reflexes. _Today is not my day. _

One swerved a bit. _Defiantly not my day. _The men came at One, switch blades in hand. One readied for an attack, even when his reflexes was dulled.

Yet, the attack never came. Instead, a man with shoulder length hair was kicking and punching the goons away from him. One took this chance to use the technique that his master taught him; where you get rid of a gas in your body while breathing. His eyes closed. He took a deep breath and exhaled for a couple moments. He opened his eyes and saw that one of the goon's blades were in the man's stomach.

One found his strength and raced at them. He flipped kicked a goon in his jaw, he broke both arms on another goon and kicked another goon in his nuts. The three ran away with their tails between their legs.

One turned towards the man who saved his life. He bent down and looked at the wound. The wound was too deep and he lost too much blood. He knew he was going to die.

The man coughed. One looked at him. The man opened his eyes and gasped, then coughed once more. One asked, "Why did you save me?" The man looked into One's eyes, "You looked like...you needed help." One smiled slightly and looked back at his wound. The man looked up, "I am going to die, aren't I?" One nodded. He placed his hand over it, to try to stop the bleeding. Just so he could last longer. He wanted to repay him. "What is your name?"

The man shook, "My name, is Theo."

"Theo. Is there anything I can do for you...before you die." Theo's breathing became softer and shorter. He lifted a bloody hand to his jacket and reached inside it. Then, he pulled out something wrapped in a brown cloth. "Take these to my little brother, please. He...he should be in a little shack in the burned out city." The man paused to breath, "It should be there, along with my brother...he should know what it means"

One took the object and put them on his pocket, "I will get it to him and...thank you." The man smiled as blood trickled down his chin, "Thank you, my friend. Tell him, that it wasn't...his fault and that...I love him." One nodded, "I will.

The man laughed painfully then, his heart slowed till it stopped. His hand fell to his side, and his body went limp. One closed his eyes, "Rest in peace Theo. I will do your last wishes."

* * *

><p>Lee was huddled in a blanket, in and out of sleep.<p>

He was almost in dream land when he heard crunch of the gravel outside. Lee flew off the blanket and got to his feet. He ran to the curtain and opened it. He looked up but his smile disappeared from few.

It wasn't his brother.

It was a tall man with blondish hair. He had a few scars along his face, and on his hands. The boy shrunk back. The man tilted his head ever so slightly, studying the boy very closely. Finally, he said, "Are you the brother of Theo?" The boy slowly nodded. The man put his hand in his pocket and rummaged around it for a bit. Finally, he pulled something out in brown cloth.

He put out the object in front of Lee, "Your brother, wanted me to give this to you." The boy slowly took it from his hand. The boy examined it for a while. The man seemed to be waiting for the kid to open it, wondering what would be in the cloth.

The kid slowly opened the cloth. His hands began to shake; his mouth went dry. Tears formed in his eyes.

In the cloth, was green tinted, sunglasses. His brother's sunglasses. A moment in the past flooded over him.

_"Hey Theo! What are these?" The little five year old Lee held up the sunglasses and walked over to his brother. Theo smiled and held out his hand. Lee placed the glasses into his palm. The elder brother motioned him to sit in his lap, and he complied._

_Theo held it in front of them, "These, my little brother, are our father's sunglasses. They are very important to me." Lee tilted his head, "I thought you said to never look back into the past." Theo chuckled, "Yes, you don't. But, you may have an object that someone close to you use to have, and have memories while using it."_

_Theo turned the glasses over, "You see Lee, I keep it because when ever I feel scared or alone, I put these on. When I ever I want to remember the ones that I loved, I put these on. You know what I mean?" Lee tilted his head. He didn't really have a clue what he meant, but nodded anyway. Theo placed them on Lee's face. The sunglasses were way too big, and slid down his face. Lee laughed, along with his brother._

_Theo held Lee close to his chest, "Lee...when I die, I want you to have these glasses." Lee turned his head and looked up at him. "If I die when you are not there, I will find someone to take them to you." Lee hugged Theo's torso, "I don't want you to die." Theo brushed back the boy's hair, "I know little one. But not all life lives forever. Although I say to not look in the past, you can keep the memories of the ones you love in your heart. Alright?"_

_The boy nodded as tears fell down his face. Theo pulled him back, "Now, who wants to play mud ball?" The boy beamed, "Yeah!"_

A single tear fell down his cheek, "Thank...you." The boy turned around, as if he meant to go inside, "The man placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your brother wanted me to tell you it wasn't your fault and that...he loved you." The boy nodded, "I know." The man stepped back and looked back at the boy. Then, he disappeared.

The boy went inside the shack and brought the pillow to his face.

He was now utterly alone. He had never been so alone in his life.

* * *

><p>Lee lived his life after his brother's death.<p>

He had to move the shack to another part of town, where people lived and thrived. He learned the areas quickly, and figured out many escape routes. He had to or he would starve.

He stole the food he needed, and over time, he was just as good as his brother. He began to get faster, and stronger. He could take down any bully that came his way, and out run them.

Yet, when felt lonely, he put on those sunglasses. They were still a little big on him, but he would grow into them. He remembered all the good times about his brother. Like when they filled a shop keeper's store full of dead fish and let the cats over take it. The boy was sad when he thought about those times, but he was also happy.

It was something to do when you had no one, and had no where to go but that little shack.

The boy, now ten, was on hunt for a bag. He looks at the size of the bag, and if it is fancy or not. He doesn't want to get a fancy bag because the person is determined to go after it. Because Lee has no use for jewelry, nor does he want to handle money. They get stolen easily and are main targets.

Then, he saw a bag. A tall man was buying something from a shop, and on his belt was a food bag. He could tell it was a food bag because of the bulgy shape at the bottom and a loaf of bread was sticking out of the top. The boy hid behind a corner and eyed his prey. After a few seconds, he pounced. He dashed up with great speed and took the bag.

Yet he didn't know who he just stole from.

* * *

><p>It was a year since One had been in that accursed city. Give or take a few months.<p>

One had another job here, except it had much less fire. All he had to do was torture a few people, then kill them. Frankly, he saw that it was much easier than making things look like they were meant to happen.

His job was done in less than few days, and he decided to take a break. He didn't want to go home because his students were driving him up the wall. Trey has gotten new strength that he can't handle quite yet, IV is in one of those moods again and Five had just started her 'monthly gift'. Yes, One decided to stay for a few more days, just to cool off and relax.

One was shopping for the day. He bought a loaf of bread, a package of beef, and a head of lettuce. He was then looking at some merchandise at a stand. He was browsing when a tug came from his belt. He looked at the bag that had his food and noticed that it was missing. He looked up and saw a kid running with his sack.

He growled. _Oh hell no. _

One then ran after the kid. He maneuvered around the crowed when the kid suddenly jumped up onto a roof. One followed. He chased after that kid down. The kid jumped into alleys, streets, and back onto the roofs. Yet, the kid never looked back, as if he knew that he was behind him. One thought, _damn this kid is fast. Isn't he tired yet? _

One picked up the pace and went in a different direction. He ran through yet another ally, hoping to catch him ahead. He ran for a half mile, then he heard the kid running on the roofs behind him. That was his chance.

One jumped on top of the roof. The kid was surprised and ran straight into him. One grabbed the kid's shirt, "You have something of mine." The kid narrowed his eyes, "Not anymore." He kicked the man in the stomach. One was now the one to be surprised. His grip loosened and the boy got out of his shirt.

One growled and threw the shirt down. He grabbed the boy's arm. The boy turned around and kicked the side of his face, then bit down on his hand. The man yelled and punched the kid in the jaw. The boy stumbled back. He shook his head and raised his fists, ready to fight. The man looked the boy over. _He is a stubborn one, that is for sure. Yet, he is strong, he is fast._

The man tilted his head, "Why do you have to steal food? Do you not have parents?" The boy eyed him wearily, "No, I don't." The man thought that the boy looked familiar. Really familiar, "You don't have an older sibling?" The boy growled, "Who did you think taught me to take bags? Besides, my brother is dead. Has been for a while."

One's face softened. He was an orphan, on the streets. Much like how he was as a child. One crossed his arms, "Alright kid, I won't kill you." The boy raised an eyebrow. One chuckled, "I am more skilled than you now. My name is One. As in the deadliest man on the planet." The boy looked at the ground, "What does it matter to me."

One walked up to him slowly, "I could train you." The boy looked up, "What?" One smiled slightly, "You wore me out pretty fast, and you can defend your self. You've got spunk too." The boy crossed his arms and looked like he was deep thought. One knew that the kid was having doubts, "At my dojo, you don't have to fight for food...well, maybe against Trey."

The kid raised an eyebrow, "Trey?" One nodded, "I have had four students. Dos, Trey, IV, and Five. Dos is on his own, but he comes by every now and then. I think you like it there. The training is hard, but I can tell that it would be easier than what you have been through."

The kid looked at his hands and clenched them. "Alright. I guess I'll go with you. I have nothing to lose."

The man smiled, "That is good to heat. So, what's your name kid?" The boy shook his head, "I don't have a name any more. I didn't need one...and it hurts to use it." The man thought for a bit. One turned around and walked to the edge of the roof.

He turned his head, "Come, Six."

The boy tilted his head. Then, he realized that he called him Six. The boy hesitated, but then followed One.

* * *

><p>One looked over the ship's side. He was amazed how the waves of the sea moved up and down. He was never on a boat before, or even out of that city.<p>

One smirked as he watched his newest student gawk at the waves and the sky. One looked ahead of him. He smiled and pointed, "Six, look over there." The boy thought for a moment, then understood his new name. The name was slowly growing on him, but will take more time. Six looked where One was pointing.

Ahead of them, was an island. There was a few rocky hills, along with a forest on one side of the island. A path from the dock to a dojo could be seen from that distance. Six asked, "Is that your island?" One nodded.

The boat reached the island. One walked off of it, along with the new Six.

One motioned for Six to follow, and he did. All the way to the top of the Dojo.

When they reached the top, he saw three kids run out. There was an overly large, red headed kid, a pink haired girl, and a guy wrapped in bandages. The red head kid yelled, "One! Yah back!" One chuckled, "You think I wouldn't?"

Six stood behind One while the four were talking. Then, he noticed that the guy in the bandages was looking at him. He cleared his throat, "Ah, Sensei? Did you know that there is a strange kid behind you?" The other guy and girl looked behind One. The red head nodded, "Yeah man. Who'ds dat?" One motioned to him, "This is Six. Your new comrade."

Five smiled and walked up to him. She hugged him tight, "Aren't you a cute one. If ya need anything love, just come find me." Six felt a little awkward yet nodded anyways. The girl walked back over to the others. One smirked, "The one in the bandages is IV and the big lug is Trey. The one who hugged you is Five who is on her week still, I'm guessing."

Five crossed her arms, "Are you saying I'm not nice?" One rolled his eyes and went inside.

Six looked at the three. Trey walked over to him, "You are kinda skinay. I thank you need tah eat." Six slowly nodded. Five waved Trey off, "Don't mind him, he's just a bumbling idiot." Six nodded. Trey laughed, "You not a talka, are ya?" Five slapped Trey up side his head, "Shut it Trey." IV ignored the two and looked at Six's pocket, "What's in your pocket?"

Six looked down, "Sunglasses." IV raised and eyebrow, "Why do you have them?" Six shrugged, "Because I can." IV smirked, "Good answer. Come, I'll show you around."

The four entered the dojo, where they were trained for a good part of their lives.

**Six is done! Now, I didn't want to do a specific country, so I didn't. Anyways, I had to do two parts! Because of all the awesomeness and love and sadness... Please review and subscribe!**

**I made the UNO thing because I tried to find something to relate to life. And I thought of card games, and I only know about UNO. Don't look at me when I said that the more cards you have, that you end up winning. Because that happens a lot! My mom and my sister have so many cards, then they win. I swear it happens! I do that too!**

**We also know where he got those sunglasses from and why he wears them. I will make one more chapter, that will be a secret.**


	8. One with Everything

**Quotes my not be exact. **

Fire licked at the walls; flames nipping at him at every chance they had, yet it could go no closer. It first started as a small spark, just a little peace of hot ash.

Then it started to grow.

The flame picked up small pieces of fuel and began to spread. It grew slowly for a small period of time, but then started to increase at an alarming rate. Yet he managed to keep it away, even if it was just a few inches. It mocks him, trying to rip out the bit of strength he had left.

This was his control on his mind, the control of what sanity he had left. He would not let that _thing _take over his mind. He was One, the deadliest man on the planet, he could take this. He had to. He has been through so much, and had met so many people that were important to him. He remembered the day he told his students what was going on with him.

That was a day he wasn't very fond of.

* * *

><p><em>One woke up<em> with _a brain shattering head ach. He rubbed the back of his head and threw off the covers. His body was covered in a cold sweat, his body was slightly shaking. One stumbled to his feet and dragged his feet across the wooden floor. He switched on the light to the colorless bathroom, making his way to the mirror._

_His hair was plastered to his face and his eyes were rimmed red. He was slightly paler than before, but that didn't scare him. _

_His eyes did._

_For a brief second, he saw his eyes change into golden ones that looked much like a demon from another world. One shook. He had heard of that nanite incident, how people started to form into those monsters. It started to make sense. _

_It explained why he sometimes got angry over the tiniest things, why he would chew through his food like a savage dog every now and then and why he wouldn't remember what he did for an entire day. He knew he was getting old, but not that old to forget things. He was changing into one of those...things. He had to tell his students._

_One's shaking began to stop, and he then mustered up enough energy to go find some paper. He managed to find five sheets, and wrote on each one;_

**_Please come to the dojo immediately._**

**_I will tell you what is going on when you arrive,_**

**_Until then, work on coming as soon as possible._**

**_-One._**

_One folded each letter and placed them in envelopes. He walked to his messenger hawks. Call him old school, but messenger hawks were faster at delivering mail to people than any other mail delivering device. _

_There were five hawks, one for each of his students. A golden one for Dos, a brown one for Trey, a black one for Ivy, one dyed pink (guess who's that for?), and a black one with a blind eye and one green dyed feather on each wing. That was for Six. They were trained to find their master when ever they were sent out. Their master could be on the other side of the world, yet these hawks would find them. They weren't ordinary hawks, just like their masters._

_One tied the letters to each foot and raised each of them into the sky. One watched them fly off in different directions, as it they all ready knew where their masters were._

_One walked back to the dojo to meditate. If he was going to beat this disease, he was going to need a lot of mental strength._

_A week had past, and he was meditating before he heard some commotion out side of his dojo. He stood from his stance and walked out of the building. He smiled slightly as he saw his five students climbing up the path. On each of their shoulders stood their hawks. _

_Dos looked older, wearing some fancy get up. Trey was larger, very large in fact. IV looked...the same as always. IV wore a pink punk out fit, with her guitar slung over he shoulder. Six wore a green battle suit with a sword across his back; he also had those sunglasses that his brother had. One smirked, thinking how Six still doesn't know that he knows his older brother._

_The five reached their sensei and bowed. One just nodded and motioned them inside. The five told their hawks to go back to the coop and entered the dwelling._

_The six of them sat around the table. The students waited for their master to tell them the problem, but he just poured tea to each person. One took a sip before IV finally said, "What is go-" One growled, "Wait on your elders IV." IV shut it up and looked back at his master. One finished his tea and softly placed the cup down. He took a deep sigh._

_"I am sorry that I had snapped at you IV, my behavior is one of the reasons why I need to talk to the five of you. Forgive my rudeness." IV nodded, "All is forgiven master."_

_One cleared his throat as he looked around his five young pupils. Each having a unique quality about them. He said, "I am going to cut to the chase; I have the illness that is occurring because of the nanite event." The four seemed shocked, not even expecting to here that from him. One looked above Trey's head, "I know this to be true because I am having multiple mood swings over nothing, which is why I snapped at you IV. I eat like a wild animal at times, even more often than you Trey. I also saw a change in my eyes, a different appearance. I am turning into one of those monsters. Yet, I have control. I can keep the monster back by meditating but...I don't think this dojo would hold me for long."_

_The five students glanced thoughtfully at their master; astonished that their master, the one who took care of each of them, had this illness. Dos finally said, "What can we do to help sir?"_

_One folded his hand over his tea cup and starred into the empty hole, "I want you five to help me build a safe house on the volcano island nearby. I want the house to be built in the volcano. I will tell you the reasons later." The five nodded, and agreed to help him build the house for him. Yet the one who looked most uncertain, the one that looked the most hurt by this, was Six._

* * *

><p>One was now in that house.<p>

He had spent days, weeks even, in that house. Over time, his body slowly began to change. His arms became longer and quills covered his skin. His face structure changed shape, and claws and fangs grew. Yet he manages to keep some control on his mind; he hadn't become a raging monster quite yet.

The nanites were fighting back though. Every now and then he would fell a huge pressure on his brain. He would whimper or moan, but never yell out. He pushed those nanites back will all his might, while writing 'I AM A MAN' on the walls to reassure him self. He was a man, but he didn't have long. He needed help.

He spent another week in that hell hole when he heard talking out side of his cell. His animal instincts to go to the door and ready to attack. One crawled up to the only entrance and waited to pounce. He heard someone familiar talking out side of his cell, and decided to pounce.

The door swung open and One rushed out. The chain around his neck stopped him, but his face was just a few inches away from a man in a green suit. One roared with all of his might, pulling against the chains as he did so. One stopped roaring, remembering who the man was. He sat back on his heels and looked straight into Six's glasses.

The man spoke to him, "One, I know you don't like company, but I think he can help." One eyed his student and the boy behind him carefully. He supposed he had nothing to lose and sunk back into his cell. He pressed the code to the house and sat in front of the key pad. Talking was going on behind him, yet he couldn't make out what they were saying, so instead, he just growled something behind him.

One was losing focus on the voices, only hearing odd sounds. One pushed the nanites back when he heard his name, and turned around. He saw a boy standing in front of him, looked like he was in his teens. The boy's hand moved to One's chest, "This shouldn't hurt much." One began to panic and went wild when the boy's hand was only an inch a way.

One ran for the door; he pulled with all his might and ripped the chain off of the wall. One ran out of the house and onto the bridge. He was almost home free when he felt the chain stopping him from going further. One's claws gripped the steel bridge as he pulled against his chain. He let a few nanites enter his brain to muster up some hidden strength to brake free of the leash.

One ran off the bridge and into the cave. The heat of the volcano heated the rock, warming his paws as he ran through the cavern. He heard the house fall into the hot liquid abyss, knowing that the people were gone. He filled his lungs with more warm air, concentrating of running further.

He then felt something around his wrist and pulling him back. He looked at it and saw a white thing was the one keeping him back. Then a chain wrapped around the other wrist. His arms were pulled to the side. One thrashed around as his captures surrounded him. The boy he saw earlier came closer to him. One growled and roared at the approaching teen.

The kid's palm touch his chest. Then, an electric shock went through his body. One cried to the cave ceiling and feel to his knees. He could feel the nanites' control being ripped from his mind. He felt lighter and more human, but the nanites had gotten stronger that even One couldn't keep back. The nanites rushed back to their places.

One roared in pain and threw the boy aside once more. He swung the bindings holding his arms back and knocked the two men holding them aside. One cocked his head to the left before he was knocked against the cavern wall. One lay slumped on the floor with his back to the cave.

His mind began to clear and remembered who those people were. They were his students, his family, and that boy was here to help him. One slowly got to his feet and shook off the rock dust that coated his back. He looked up and saw the boy looking thoughtfully at him. The kid said, "Come on, follow me."

One followed the kid outside, smelling fresh air for the first time for years. He thought that this place would be a very nice place to live since it resembles what his dojo looks like. He felt at peace. The moment was lost when he was blasted off of the cliff and onto the shore.

One groaned. His ribs felt like it pierced a lung or some type of an organ. He blinked slowly. His breaths were shallow and fast paced. He heard fighting behind him, but he lost too much energy to look back.

Suddenly he felt hands pressed up to his back and that stinging sensation after words. He heard a cry of pain behind him as his mind began to find a new path. He suddenly was on his feet, but he wasn't in his own body. He saw Six with a worried look on his face. One saw the reflection in his glasses and saw the boy, he smiled. _I am in the boy. It is time I spoke to him._

"Six." The green clad ninja looked back, "One?"

"Six, you left the mercenary business and haven't visited for a while..." Six took off his glasses, "I am sorry that I couldn't visit you sooner One. I was busy. I'm sorry I let you down." One smiled, "I wanted to say that you didn't stay long enough, for me to tell you how proud I am of you. You have made something of yourself."

Six looked hurt, "I wanted to bring you home." One laughed on the inside, "Don't you see? I am at home."

One sunk his nannies back into his body, and then down into the ground. He sent pulses of his life source through out the island, growing life anywhere his life source touched.

One's body then disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>A week after One's students left, one of them came back.<p>

He came in an aircraft and landed on a rocky cliff. A man stepped out, a man named Six. Six walked deep into the newly grown jungle, walked deep into the heart of it. And in the heart, was a large tree that would keep the vegetation alive on this island for years to come. It was a tree that would stand no matter what storm hits it.

Six knew it was One.

Six placed a hand on the trunk. He said, "One...thank you. Thank you for all those years that you had to put up with me. Thank you for brining me in when I had no one. You weren't just my teacher; you were my father I never known. Even though the others wouldn't say it, they think that you are their father too."

Six took off his sunglasses and looked them over, "I know that it was you who gave me my brother's glasses. I know that his last dyeing wish was to give me these glasses." Six laughed softly to him self, "My brother said that if I was ever alone, or if I want to remember someone close, to put these glasses on. It was ironic because he also said to never look back. I believe what he said about the glasses though, that is why I wear them."

Six placed the sunglasses back on his face. He said to the tree, "One, if you can talk to Theo, could you tell him I love him...and that I miss him. See you around One."

Six walked slowly down the path back to his jet.

Above him, in what any universe you want to call it, Theo and One smirked. Theo looked over to One, "You did a good job of taking care of him." One smiled, "I guess I did." The two of them paused before One said, "...considering I was the one who started the fire." Theo shook his head and placed a hand to his face, "How did I know?"

**I would look up the video but my computer is being stupid and...the sound doesn't work. So deal with the quotes.**

**I liked adding Theo in it one last time, you know, since I killed him and all. **

**This is the end, so please review.**


	9. Thank You

**Dear Readers,**

**I was so busy the last week that I had forgotten to thank a few people for helping me with this story.**

**First of all, I would like to thank Clio Ying. Clio helped me find ideas for many chapters when I came up blank. So Clio, thank you helping me out when I couldn't think up of a damn thing, and if you are stuck on a plot, just ask Clio. I also thanked her because she will kill me in my sleep...**

**I would also like to thank KaliAnn. Kali also gave me ideas for my chapters, and I am so forgetfull that I forgot to credit Kali as well. But I make sure that the people who help me get credit, because they deserve it as much as I do.**

**Since I am thanking people, I also want to thank you guys, the readers of this story. You guys are awesome! Oh, and if someone makes a fan art of Dos, Trey, IV, Five, and Six as kids along with One would be my best friend! Or at least favorite subscriber!...**

**Thank you all!**

**-Naara Hatake**


	10. Email

**Alrighty, this is just random, but I kinda wanted to do this anyways.**

**I have many fans that view my stories and I love to reply to some of them when I have time. Some of the reviews, though, are from people who I can not respond back too. Since I replay induvidualy to my other viewers, I might as well and do for the rest of you guys!**

**So if you have an idea, want to know something, want to draw something, or just want to say that you like my stories, then please go to my email at .com. (Nice email, isn't it?) Anybody may message me too! Just say your user name and it will all be dandy. **

**With much love,**

**Naara Hatake.**

**P.S. Sorry for the interupter for the stories that I have not finished yet.**


End file.
